


The Reality of Love

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-10
Updated: 2005-01-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin's POV, takes place sometime after Season 4.





	The Reality of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

These are the moments I love best.

When he’s coming inside me and we’re face to face. In that tiny moment, I see it all – the pain from the past, the fear of the future, and the sheer ecstasy of the present. He manages to hide all of that most of the time, but I get a special glimpse. He also shows me something that no trick will ever see – love. Not the kind with flowers and rings and pretty words. I learned that lesson. It’s much more effortless than that. Nothing to prove, it’s just… there.

Waking up before Brian, I find that he has reached for me in his sleep. His arm is flung across my chest, and it’s heavy. I can hardly breathe, but I don’t really want to, anyway. I never can when he’s around. One of his legs is entwined with both of mine, and he’s pressed his face so close that his nose is practically in my ear. I can feel his breath on my neck. It tickles, and I have to suppress a giggle. 

He looks so beautiful, but while my fingers ache to sketch him, I don’t move. I don’t want to wake him. I want to make this moment last forever. I know that all too soon he’ll wake up and normal life will resume. He’ll be Brian Kinney, ruthless ad exec by day and Defender of Queers by night. Always moving, always keeping busy. 

That’s what they see – Mikey, Lindsay, and the rest of the gang. To them, he’s infallible. He rescues them when they need it, supporting them financially, emotionally, even politically. So who supports him? Nights like this remind me that it’s my job. That’s what real love is, not the Hallmark crap. When two people wake up together and exist together every day, and would rather have the whole package than nothing at all. I’ve seen the alternative, and it’s not what I want. I want to yell at Brian and make him eat chicken soup when he’s sick, and I want to yell his name when I’m coming. I want him to push me away when he thinks I can’t handle something, and pull me to him when he knows he can’t do it by himself. That’s love. That’s the only way to describe it.


End file.
